


【仁丸】不说再见

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】不说再见

*私设演员仁王 X 歌手丸井  
*大范围大面积大跨度OOC   
*想了很久还是没忍心BE  
*悄咪咪的推一下Sam Smith 的 ‘Too good at goodbyes’ 配合食用效果更好

柳生找到仁王的时候，他正和下一部戏的女主角在衣帽间无人的角落吻得难舍难分。已经太过习惯这种场面，柳生大大方方的拉开一张椅子坐了下来，带着有些玩味的目光盯着两个人所在的角落。

“啧，柳生，偷看可不是什么绅士的行为啊。”仁王终于还是在柳生毫不顾忌的目光中败下阵来。

“我明明是正大光明的在看。”

仁王翻了个白眼算是回应，把女人还缠绕在自己发丝间的手拿下来，稍稍俯下身子在她耳边说了点什么。女人捂着嘴娇笑着掐了一把仁王的手臂，走出衣帽间的时候还回头对着他送了个飞吻。

“还没开拍呢，就把女主角勾上床了？“柳生看着仁王，慢悠悠的推了推眼镜，“怎么样，这位小姐的滋味有让你欲仙欲死吗？”

“这可不像绅士会说出来的话啊”，仁王整理了一下被扯得有些乱的衣领，“怎么说呢，头发被扯得有点疼，这女人指甲有点太长了。”

“哼，你自己要怎样都随意，但是开拍之前还是希望仁王君不要给我弄出什么麻烦的绯闻。”

“我要是一丁点绯闻都没有那还要你干嘛，你说是吧——经纪人~大~人~”

柳生没搭理他，扔了厚厚的一个活页夹在仁王面前，

“剧本到了，不管你这周有什么安排，晚上一律不准出门，给我老老实实待家里看剧本。”

仁王撇了撇嘴捡起剧本随意翻了翻，脸上的表情分辨不出是喜是悲。

“顺便一提，”柳生嘴角勾起一抹意味不明的笑容，“这部戏的主题曲，投资方找了丸井君。”

脸上的表情非常明显的僵了一瞬间，仁王抬起头瞟了一眼柳生，合上剧本朝大门走去。

“仁王君去哪里？”

“回家看剧本。”

“文太，还没结束吗？”桑原提着装着奶茶的塑料袋走进丸井的工作室时，墙上的指针已经走到了2的位置，带着超大耳麦的丸井还在认真的修改着音轨。桑原叹了口气，弯下腰开始整理随处散落在地上的乐谱。

“啊，Jackal 你来啦“，没有听到开门声的丸井看到桑原赶紧把耳麦拿下来，眼睛瞥到桌上放着的袋子时一瞬间放出了惊喜的光芒，“居然有奶茶！！好开心！”

桑原微笑着看着丸井，把整理好的乐谱递给他，“这段时间准备新专辑辛苦了，稍微奖励你一下。不过甜点还是不能吃哦。”

“知道啦知道啦，Jackal好啰嗦。”

“对了”，桑原把背包里的文件拿出来放在丸井的桌上，“下个月的热门IP剧，片方指名要你唱主题曲，所以文太这个月还要辛苦一下。”

“幸好本天才的新专辑已经准备的差不多了，公司也真是，我都多久没放假了。”丸井有些不高兴的撅了撅嘴，“反正就是那些流量演员演的那种投资吓人的无脑电视剧吧，除了好看的脸蛋简直一无是处，真不知道现在的观众都在欣赏什么。”

“嗯……”桑原想了想，小心的看了看丸井的脸色，还是决定说出来，“这部剧的男主角，是仁王。”

丸井抱着奶茶的手猛地抖了一下，沉默了半晌，随即开始飞快的收拾自己的东西。关仪器，关电脑，整理乱成一团的耳机线，再从沙发上的一堆抱枕里捞出自己的背包，一气呵成的动作让桑原有些措手不及。

“文太？怎么了……文太？”

“累了。想回家。”  
直到一个人坐在公寓里的地毯上时，丸井才稍微感觉自己冷静了一点。半夜三点的小区几乎没有任何灯光，他一个人坐在漆黑的客厅里，手边摆着已经彻底冷掉的奶茶。桑原给他选的房子很好，高级小区里精装修的单人公寓，透过巨大的落地窗能看到市中心繁华的街区。他坐在地上仰着头，看着窗外黑成一片的天空上熙熙攘攘的挂着些星星。过了一会儿，丸井有些着急的扯过自己随意扔在地上的背包，轻轻的抚摸挂在拉链上的粉红色的小猪挂坠。

那是很久以前，仁王送给他的。

大概是太累了，丸井觉得自己有些睁不开眼，挣扎着爬到沙发上随便扯了张毯子盖在身上睡了过去。闭眼之前，他紧了紧怀里抱着的背包。

仁王和丸井曾经是同一家公司的练习生。这些年大众对于娱乐明星的要求越来越高，除了一张好看的脸，演戏唱歌跳舞创作样样都不能落下。每天宿舍、练习室两点一线的生活虽说枯燥单调，但毕竟是年轻气盛的青春少年，消耗大量体力的练习竟也没能平息住他们躁动不安的荷尔蒙。仁王和丸井算是公司的重点培养对象，天赋甚好，又肯努力，自然被安排一块练习。这周而复始的日子让两个人越看越对眼，没有花太多精力就顺理成章的在一起了。

他们就像这世上所有的年轻情侣一样，怀揣着兴奋幻想着每一个有对方的未来，就连每天乏味的练习都因为有彼此的存在而变得甜蜜起来。一切的一切都够让人回味很久，趁着声乐老师转身时牵紧的手，避开所有人在楼梯转角交换的一个吻，或者是借着台词练习说出的真挚告白。

那个时候仁王还有着奇怪的口癖，丸井还能不太有顾虑的吃着各式各样的甜品。

正式出道后仁王自然而然的选择了当演员，丸井却纠结了很久。选择当演员的话就意味着他必须接受条件过分苛刻的身材管理，并且基本要放弃他真正喜爱的唱歌；而不当演员的话，他和仁王的交集势必会越来越少。

也是巧得很，仁王这个人演戏演得出神入化，却偏偏五音不全。

丸井出道初期就这样带着一个半演员半歌手的模糊定位坚持了挺久。

丸井曾经深深感激选择娱乐圈这条路的自己，这份特殊的职业让他认识仁王，让他可以毫不顾忌的用歌词表达自己的感情，让他可以正大光明又小心翼翼的待在仁王身边却不会被人怀疑，让他骄傲又自私的感受着来自被无数粉丝喜爱着的仁王的独一无二的爱意。

后来是仁王先提出分手的。倒是没有什么公司发现恋情施加压力，或者是投资方威胁潜规则这样的桥段，只是仁王坚持不下去了。

他是一个新人演员，虽然练习生时期做了这样那样的演技训练，但真的站在摄像头面前时他必须强迫自己入戏。拍爱情戏的时候，仁王不可避免的觉得自己要沦陷在演员前辈温柔的双眸中，可脑子里又会清晰地映出丸井的脸。那段时间他拍戏拍的无比痛苦，他只是一个新人，他没法像那些前辈一样游刃有余的听到“咔——”的声音就能迅速出戏。恰好那时候合作的大势女演员对仁王也中意的很，深知仁王作为新人演员的那点心思，顺水推舟的和他保持着暧昧的关系。

仁王看得到丸井很累。他做着演员歌手双倍的工作，还要顾及和自己的关系。每次打电话听到丸井疲惫不堪却极力掩饰的声音时，仁王都觉得愧疚不已，但他却没法控制住自己确实已经动摇的心。

在他的戏份顺利杀青时，仁王被前辈女演员单独叫到了摄影棚外面的走廊尽头。那位前辈诚恳的肯定了仁王作为新人的优秀，并表达了对于仁王马上要出剧组的强烈不舍。女人都是风情万种的动物，更别提一个在娱乐圈摸爬滚打的女人，仁王看着那双溢满柔情的双眼，不可抑制的低下头吻了上去。

抬起头的瞬间他就看到了一脸呆滞的丸井文太。

那个时候仁王脑子里的第一个想法是：文太这家伙到底几天没睡觉了才会有这么重的黑眼圈。

看着已经僵在原地的两个人，那位前辈十分善解人意的走了，甚至连话都没说一句。丸井不知所措的看着女人走远的背影，有些控制不住的上前抓住仁王的袖子，原本好听的嗓音一脱口竟然破碎的不像样：

“仁王……？是不是、是不是我做错什么了？还是咱们俩有什么地方出了错？还是……还是从一开始就都错了？你告诉我啊……？你说，只要你说出来，我保证以后再也不来打扰你……”

虽然酸涩的难受，丸井还是努力睁大着通红的双眼死死看着仁王，半晌，他听到那个他再熟悉不过的声音对他说：

“文太，分手吧。”

丸井的双手终于无力的垂了下去。

那之后他就再没见过丸井，后来听说年底合约一到期，丸井就改签了一家国外合资的经纪公司。

娱乐圈说小也小，说大也确实很大，想要避开一个人其实不是一件太困难的事。那之后过了五、六年，各自的事业都颇有起色。看上去玩世不恭的仁王粉丝量逐渐庞大起来，在接了几部大热的电视剧后更是一发不可收拾；与此同时，比仁王的脸更具有吸引力的是其层出不穷的花边新闻。而那些或暧昧或隐晦的照片每一次都被仁王背后那个厉害的经纪人控制了下来，这些年，关于仁王身边的人一直都是大众猜测的焦点，却从来没有得到过仁王方面的回应。

丸井保持着一年一张专辑的频率稳定在行业里。他的歌大多是自己创作，这些年他慢慢改掉了小时候大大咧咧的毛病，对于歌曲更是苛刻到每一个音符。看不出年龄的脸，喜爱甜食的孩子气，对工作认真的态度，还有天赐的好嗓音，每一项都足够他在歌手这行里扎稳脚跟。他在公众面前曝光率不多，综艺节目更是能推就推（这也多亏了他有一个厉害的经纪人），几年下来也有了相当多的稳定的粉丝群。

仁王已经不再固执的说他的口癖，丸井也因为要保护嗓子的原因很久没有吃过太甜的蛋糕了。

只是两人从未再有过交集，就好像默契的避开对方一样，同样的节目邀请总能接到某一方的推辞，不过好在歌手和演员的综艺本来也不太相同。

但不代表所有人都不知情。作为仁王出道初期就一起共事的经纪人，柳生对他们这段往事算是一清二楚；同样的是作为丸井经纪人的桑原，只不过这边是丸井自己坦白的。他极其信任这个面相老实的混血男人，当然丸井能安安静静的做自己喜欢的音乐不被别人打扰，也多亏了桑原明里暗里的护着。

桑原始终记得五年前的某一天清晨。他一早来到丸井公寓楼下准备接他去参加打歌节目，打了许多电话却没有听到回应，最后拿着备用钥匙进去找了半天，才在浴室里找到了蜷缩在水流下的丸井。

丸井穿着一套已经被浇透的休闲服，把脸埋在膝盖里哭得上气不接下气，任凭桑原怎么劝都不肯从浴缸里出来。最后没有办法桑原只能陪着笑脸让节目改到两天后录，等到丸井终于从浴室里失魂落魄的出来后，桑原才终于问清楚了原委。

一年前的这一天，他就是穿着这套衣服，和仁王雅治分了手。

后来每到一年的这个时候，桑原都会沉默着给他放一天假，不给他打电话，不问他要去哪，虽然他知道丸井大概哪也不会去。

不知道那边是什么情况，但是桑原这边，仁王雅治这个名字，他后来是能避开就避开。

这次的投资方有些背景，桑原实在是推不掉，更何况“人气演员和实力歌手的初合作”这样的标题本身就充满了噱头。片方又十分狡猾的在桑原犹豫不决的时候果断的在社交平台上发出了官宣，把仁王雅治和丸井文太两个名字清清楚楚的写了出来。桑原一边懊恼着这次大意了，一边思忖着要怎样跟丸井交代。最后出乎他意料的是，丸井并没有太大的反应，乖乖的签了合同也没问太多。

桑原只能努力压下心中的不安，并且祈祷两人不要有什么交集。

事实证明这个世界从来都不遂人意，桑原带着丸井去剧组交歌的时候，仁王正好和女主在拍一场重要的对手戏。制片方不知道两人之前的种种恩怨，还热情的拉着丸井坐在身边要他好好看看演员的演绎，说什么没准会对歌曲有新的灵感之类的话。丸井对着不远处的桑原比了个“没事”的手势安静的坐在导演身边。要不是桑原眼尖看到了丸井紧紧攥着衣角的手，他可能也会觉得丸井是真的“没事”。

仁王从丸井走进摄影棚的一瞬间就看到他了，他瘦了，仁王想。原来还有点肉的下巴现在尖尖的，显得他的下颚线十分漂亮；倒是那一头柔顺光滑的红发还是那样乖巧的服帖在他脸上。他看起来十分安静，一点都没有了原来像个聒噪的小麻雀那样的气质，眼神就像一池深秋里清澈的湖水，再也起不了大的波澜。

仁王突然很想知道，时隔这么久的自己，在他的眼中又是什么样的呢。有没有变得好看一些，是不是还像原来一样，在自己专注的看着他的时候会让他招架不住却又无法自拔。

是不是还像原来一样，喜欢着自己。

他看到丸井坐在镜头后面看着自己，突然就紧张了起来，像个初出茅庐的新人。号称“欺诈师一般的演技” 此时就好像完全派不上用场，并且就在刚才他有些绝望的发现这一场戏居然还好死不死是场吻戏。

仁王根本不需要过多思考就知道当年那件事对丸井造成了多大的伤害。他知道自己是个混蛋，这些年逃避一般的在女演员中招蜂引蝶也算是对自己心里愧疚的一种掩饰。他以为自己大概能这样过一辈子，可在重新看到丸井的一瞬间还是不可避免的溃不成军。

原来这些年他从来没有放下过丸井文太。

仁王看着面前面容精致的女演员，突然就有点亲不下去。在被NG了好几遍后，他有些无奈的闭着眼睛捧起女人的脸吻了下去。

真是讽刺，仁王想，没想到这几年过去了，居然是以这么相似的一幕重逢。

只不过这一次，当他抬起头的时候，对面丸井坐着的那张椅子上，已经没有人了。

仁王拍完之后没有像往常一样理会别人的邀约，闷着头一言不发的换衣服卸妆。柳生猜出个十分八九，笑了笑一个人出去帮他给剧组的人一一道了谢。等柳生在外面转了一圈回来，化妆师已经卸好妆走了，偌大的化妆间就只剩下了仁王一个人。

柳生随意地靠着化妆台看着仁王阴沉着的脸，笑了笑说:

“百闻不如一见，丸井君当真是个让人惦记的人。”

没有意外的接到了仁王毫不掩饰怒气的眼神。

柳生倒也不恼，带着些调侃的口吻对仁王说：“仁王君，恕我直言，你现在这个眼神，大概是我认识你以来看过的最真情实感的一次。“

过了一会儿，柳生又说，“仁王君，你知道你现在这个样子看上去多没救吗？“

“闭嘴。“

仁王对着女演员亲下去的那瞬间，丸井就拉着桑原逃一般的走出了剧组。一直等坐到车上时，丸井的手还是在抑制不住的有些颤抖。桑原小声的问了一句没事吧，丸井笑了笑没说话。

车开到丸井公寓楼下的时候，丸井打开车门走了出去。没走两步又转身回来，敲了敲车窗，于是桑原有些疑惑的摇下了窗户。

“Jackal，麻烦帮我跟剧组说一声，今天送去的那首歌我不满意，不过三天之内我会给出一首更好的作品。”

丸井对着桑原笑了笑：“我也没想到再碰到仁王我脑子里会有这么多灵感，这首歌姑且算是送给他的吧。”

“这么多年了，我也该放过我自己了。”

那首名为《Goodbye》的歌占据了那一年大大小小的榜单之首，丸井也凭借这首歌和新专辑一举拿下了当年的年度歌手。颁奖的那天丸井没有出席，是桑原代他去领的奖。然而，当桑原看到代替仁王领年度演员奖的柳生时，心里不由得一沉。

仁王不出意外的在最早的那间经纪公司的楼顶找到了丸井。他站在天台的门口没有动，静静的看着不远处丸井的背影。

“文太。”脱口而出的一刹那，仁王自己都被沙哑的声音吓了一跳。

丸井抬着头看着天空，背对着仁王说：“你怎么知道我在这里。”

“你原来一被老师骂就喜欢来这里哭。后来只要不高兴了想哭就跑到这里来。”

“……仁王你都记得啊。”

“是啊。“

丸井没有再接话，还是背对着仁王仰着头看着天。

……

“……我很想你，文太。“

“很想很想，非常非常想，想到快要疯了。”

“那首歌我听了，对不起，让你那么难过。”

“所以，能不能，再给我一次机会……”

“能不能……不要走，回头看看我。”

十秒，仁王对自己说，如果十秒他没有做出回应，他就真的放过他了。

10，9，8，

……

……

3，

2，

1

……

他看到了丸井清澈的紫色双眸，一如当初。

END.


End file.
